Falling Snow Watashitachi no ai wo sagashite
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Época de Natal. As desavenças devem ser esquecidas e os reais sentimentos descobertos. Como Saga, Kanon, Milo e Camus irão encarar isso? [UA, yaoi][SagaxCamus, KanonxSaga, MiloxCamus]
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Snow **

**Watashi-tachi no ai wo sagashite**

**Capítulo I: _"Terça feira – 18 de Dezembro"_**

****Faltava uma semana para o Natal. Nas casas há muito se viam os enfeites natalinos, as guirlandas nas portas, os pisca-piscas reluzindo à noite, desenhando as silhuetas das casas.

A neve ainda não cobrira o parque por completo, então as crianças continuavam a freqüentá-lo, vestidos em seus agasalhos, luvas, cachecóis e tocas de lã. Criavam altos bonecos de neve e brincavam de fazer guerra com os grandes flocos brancos.

Ainda era cedo e por isso a temperatura não estava tão baixa. Ainda que os raios de sol infringissem com menor intensidade naquela época do ano, pelo horário ainda demoraria um pouco a escurecer.

Os três garotos estavam sentados no balanço, movendo-se lentamente para frente e para trás. Havia outro sentado um pouco mais afastado, e não se movia, nem parecia se dar conta do que quer que estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor. Estava compenetrado na leitura de um livro, provavelmente de Filosofia. Os cabelos ruivos estavam escondidos dentro da toca e do cachecol, e ele vestia grossas calças pretas e um casaco azul bebê. Por trás dos óculos de aro fino, os olhos azuis percorriam as linhas das páginas a sua frente. Não estava acompanhado por ninguém, já tinha idade suficiente para sair de casa sozinho.

Os outros garotos continuavam se balançando devagar, enquanto conversavam.

- E então, o que pediu de presente para seus pais? - perguntou o garoto de cabelos curtos, castanho-claros. Vestia um casaco verde que combinava com seus olhos.

- Vocês não vão acreditar, mas eu não pedi nada. Sempre acabo ganhando algo ainda melhor do que o que pedi, então neste ano vou esperar pela surpresa. - sorriu o loirinho de olhos azuis e pele peculiarmente morena.

- Que modesto! E vocês farão uma daquelas festas de sempre? Quem nos dera hein, Aiolia? O Natal lá em casa é tão chato. - reclamou Aiolos, o mais velho dos três. Assim como seu irmão Aiolia, possuía cabelos curtos, porém os seus eram quase loiros.

- Nem fala. - replicou Aiolia. - Esse ano eu não vou para a Igreja nem que mamãe nos arraste.

- Acredite, ela _vai_ nos arrastar.

- Ora, se vocês quiserem, podem ir lá em casa. Gente e comida é o que não vai faltar. Ah, e apertões de bochecha. - fez uma careta.

- Suas tias ainda te chamam de Miluxinho?

- Daí para pior. - resmungou Milo. - Mas pelo menos os presentes melhoraram. De aniversário, ganhei patins de gelo. Melhor do que os carrinhos de plástico do ano passado.

- E vai dizer que você nunca brincou com eles? - Aiolos riu.

- Lógico que não! Já passei dessa idade, para o seu governo. E então? Vocês vão lá em casa?

- Gostaríamos, mas é tradição em casa fazermos a ceia juntos e deitarmos cedo na véspera.

- E no Natal, o Oria vai querer ficar brincando com os presentinhos que vai ganhar do Papai Noel!

Aiolia olhou feio para o irmão.

- Ah, cala a boca!

- Se quiser, te empresto meus carrinhos de plástico! - provocou Milo.

- Pro inferno, vocês dois!

Milo e Aiolos não se abalaram com a irritação de Aiolia.

- Ah... podia ser Natal todo dia. Eu precisaria de dez quartos para guardar todos os presentes!

- Contanto que eu não tivesse de aturar a missa de Natal toda vez, seria demais!

Sorriram. A idéia de um Natal interminável era sedutora.

Calmamente, o livro foi fechado. O ruivo ergueu os olhos e voltou a cabeça em direção aos meninos.

- É apenas nisto que pensam? O Natal é uma celebração cristã, cujo sentido vai muito além dos presentes que ganham. E vocês são frutos do que o comércio prega, utilizando a imagem do Natal apenas para vender. - ajeitou o óculos e fitou-os meticulosamente. - É lamentável.

Foram pegos de surpresa e não sabiam bem o que responder. Antes que pudessem pensar em qualquer resposta, o ruivo se levantou e colocou o livro no bolso dentro do casaco. Um loiro alto de cabelos longos vinha em sua direção, sorrindo.

- Te fiz esperar muito, Camus? - apoiou carinhosamente as mãos no ombro do garoto.

- Non. Mas por favor, não se atrase da próxima vez. - o sotaque francês era carregado e encantador.

- Me perdoe, meu querido. - o loiro passou o braço pela cintura dele, de forma íntima. - Não se repetirá, sim?

Camus assentiu e se deixou conduzir pelo parceiro. Aquele jovem sensual o deixava desarmado. Mesmo que soubesse que deveria estar bravo pelo atraso, não estava realmente. Sentia-se bem ao lado dele. Quando estavam juntos, ele não pensava nas coisas que o chateavam. Não pensava na saudade que sentia de seu país. Especialmente naquela época.

- Eu detesto esse francês. - sibilou Aiolia quando viu o casal se afastar.

- Acho que ele foi deportado do país dele por ser tão impertinente. - caçoou Aiolos.

- E ainda namora aquele metido do Saga! Aquele cara acha que é o bom só porque já está na universidade. Odeio esses veteranos.

- Quanto ódio no coração, irmãozinho. Lembre-se de que _eu _sou veterano.

- E é tão chato quanto os outros!

Enquanto os irmãos discutiam, Milo ainda olhava para Camus, que já estava saindo do parque com Saga. Estava sem ação. Já não era a primeira vez que o francesinho o deixava sem resposta ou reação. E Milo se sentia um idiota por isso.

- Os boatos dizem isso. Então Milo, - Aiolos estalou os dedos em frente aos olhos dele, o trazendo de volta a si. - talvez você até tenha uma chance com o ruivo.

- O que? Como assim chance? Quem disse que eu, Milo, quero algo com aquele francês metido a intelectual?

Indignado, Milo levantou-se do balanço. Ia afastar-se rapidamente, mas os pés afundaram na neve e quando ele tentou andar, tropeçou e caiu de joelhos.

- Droga! - murmurou.

Todos que presenciaram a cena caíram na risada, principalmente os irmãos. Tão logo Milo se levantou, fez duas bolinhas de neve e acertou nos amigos, que perderam o equilíbrio e caíram do balanço, sentados no chão.

- Ah Milo, mas você vai ver só! - disse Aiolia, fazendo uma bolinha antes de se levantar.

- Peguem-me se puderem! - exclamou o loiro e saiu correndo, dessa vez com cuidado para não tropeçar.

ooOoo

- Eu realmente não sei o que te dar. Quero dizer, até sei, mas isto eu posso te dar qualquer dia do ano, basta você querer. - disse Saga com um tom malicioso, aproximando-se de supetão de Camus para dar-lhe um beijo na orelha.

- Non diga bobagens, Saga! - respondeu e afastou-o. - Não pode se conter quando estamos em público?

- Não há ninguém vendo, meu belo garoto. - sorriu. - Vamos, peça-me qualquer coisa.

Já começava a escurecer e a temperatura caíra consideravelmente. Isso era o pretexto ideal para que Saga andasse ainda mais abraçado ao namorado. Passaram em frente a uma bomboniere.

- Quer bombons finos? Ou prefere um daqueles livros que você tanto gosta? Ou algo que... - hesitou. - te lembre a França?

- Você sabe que eu não me preocupo com presentes nessa época. Eu apenas...

- Você apenas...?

Camus ficou em silêncio e ajeitou o cachecol em volta do pescoço, de forma nervosa. Saga conhecia bem aquela atitude.

- É possível que eu ainda tenha de advinhar seus pensamentos? Será que você não se acostumou comigo ainda para dizer o que se passa aqui? - apoiou o indicador na direção do coração de Camus.

O ruivo corou levemente, o que não pôde ser percebido já que seu rosto já estava avermelhado pelo frio. Olhou para o lado.

- Eu apenas quero te ver no Natal, mon beau.

Saga estremecia quando ouvia aquelas palavras em francês saírem da boca de seu adorado Camus. Sorriu para si mesmo. Então ele queria vê-lo, han?

- Nesse caso, posso dar uma escapadinha de casa. - riu e então voltou-se para Camus. - A não ser que você queira passar o Natal conosco.

- Não... não posso deixar mama sozinha. Combinaremos um horário e podemos nos encontrar no parque ou em frente à catedral.

- Está ótimo para mim.

Camus pareceu satisfeito.

- É melhor eu ir para casa agora. - disse.

- Tão cedo! Nem ficamos muito tempo juntos. - Saga falou com uma voz queixosa.

- Amanhã você pode ir me ver se quiser, ange.

De novo, aquele estremecimento. Saga não se conteve e puxou o ruivo contra si, beijando-o sem que ele pudesse protestar.

- Não brigue comigo por isso. - disse o loiro com um meio sorriso, após se afastarem. - Eu apenas não posso resistir a você.

Camus apenas balançou a cabeça. Mais uma vez, não conseguia ficar com raiva. Saga estava sendo adorável naquele dia. Fazia semanas que ele não agia assim.

- Vamos Saga, já está ficando tarde.

- Certo, certo, já vi que não adianta insistir. Eu te levo em casa.

ooOoo

- Deseja que o ajude com as roupas, sr. Milo?

- Não, obrigado.

- Que tal um chocolate quente? - perguntou a outra empregada.

- Não agora.

- O jantar já será servido, podemos colocar seu prato à mesa?

- Não, não estou com fome.

Milo passou por todas elas ao entrar e subiu as escadas que levavam aos quartos. Queria livrar-se daquela roupa pesada e úmida e não precisava de ajuda para isso.

Abriu a terceira porta à direita no amplo corredor forrado de carpete azul e fechou-a atrás de si. Levaria uma bronca de sua mãe por não descer para o jantar, mas não estava se importando. Outra coisa o importunava mais. E tirava-lhe a paciência.

Tirou o casaco e as diversas blusas que vestia por baixo, vestindo três blusões de lã no lugar. Tirou as calças e permaneceu com as grossas meias que iam até os joelhos, vestindo duas calças de moletom quentes. O cachecol e a toca foram deixados em cima do criado mudo ao lado da enorme cama de solteiro, mas as luvas continuaram em suas mãos.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e depois jogou-se para trás, com um suspiro.

Não conseguia esquecer o episódio do parque, nem as palavras de Aiolos. Tudo isso o fazia pensar nas outras ocasiões e o deixava num misto de confusão e raiva. Sabia que o francês não gostava dele e o sentimento era recíproco. Ou pelo menos, costumava ser. Mas o que havia de errado para que sentissem aquela antipatia um pelo outro? Talvez por serem extremo opostos.

Porém os opostos não se atraem?

Naquele caso, sempre haviam se repelido. Milo lembrava-se bem de quando Camus fora transferido para o colégio onde ele estudava. O francês caíra justamente em sua sala. Até então, nenhum problema, já que eles nem se conheciam. Porém quando a professora apresentara o aluno para a sala, imediatamente Milo criara uma antipatia por ele.

Camus se apresentara e cumprimentara a turma falando de forma perfeita, tanto que nem notaram seu sotaque. Enquanto falava, calma e formalmente, fitava os colegas de classe daquela forma meticulosa que lhe era típica. Quando a professora dissera que ele podia sentar-se, ele ajeitara o óculos de aro fino e olhara de forma educada para ela, sentando-se do lado oposto ao de Milo.

Metido a intelectual, era o que Milo achava dele. Participava das aulas de forma brilhante, mas nunca parecia se gabar disso. Ajudava os colegas quaisquer que fossem suas dúvidas e tirava sempre notas altas. E ainda que tivesse atributos para ser popular e disputado, estava sempre isolado e sozinho. Um pouco antes do meio do ano, Saga passou a buscá-lo eventualmente na saída do colégio. Muitas pessoas o invejavam por namorar um universitário – ainda mais um bonito como aquele! - Ele, no entanto, não falava nada a respeito.

Camus, aos olhos de Milo, era perfeito. E de uma perfeição que lhe dava nos nervos. Todas as vezes que tentara desbancar o ruivo, recebera uma resposta desconcertante. Camus o julgava infantil e mimado. Nada conseguia fazer com que se entendessem.

E então, nos últimos tempos, Aiolos começara a importunar Milo dizendo que na verdade ele estava morrendo de amores pelo estrangeiro. E por mais que tentasse negar, ele sabia que já não sentia tanta raiva de Camus. E isso o confundia. E o irritava, profundamente.

ooOoo

Começara a nevar, e a visão dos flocos de neve caindo do céu do lado de fora da vidraça era um tanto bela.

Camus estava em pé em frente a janela de seu quarto, desfrutando dessa visão. Já jantara com sua mãe e iria dormir, quando o sono viesse.

Estava inquieto devido a atitude que tivera no parque. Não era de se intrometer na conversa alheia, ainda mais sabendo que os três garotos o detestavam. Mas não conseguira se conter. Milo era quase tudo o que ele fora um dia e desprezava. Antes de a empresa de seu pai abrir falência, ele fora um jovem que tivera tudo o que queria e não dera o devido valor. Não via as coisas da forma que as via agora. Apenas com tudo o que acontecera após a falência que ele mudara, radicalmente.

A pessoa que ele mais admirava e respeitava cometera suicídio.

Para seu pai fora doloroso demais perder tudo. Talvez ele houvesse falecido de qualquer forma, mas o fato é que ele não pensara no filho ou na esposa. Não o bastante para voltar atrás. Deu fim a própria vida, deixando a família desamparada.

Camus jamais se recuperaria desse trauma. Mesmo que o tempo e a mudança de país houvesse amenizado a dor e contido as lembranças, a experiência o havia marcado para sempre.

Repreendeu-se mentalmente por arrumar confusão com Milo e seus amigos. Ele não tinha culpa de ser como era. Talvez um dia algo o fizesse mudar.

Será que não estava na hora de uma trégua? Aquela guerra velada dos dois não fazia sentido.

Mas nunca ninguém o irritara tanto quanto Milo. E ele nem deveria estar pensando naquele playboy.

Por que não pensar em Saga e no que daria de presente de Natal para ele? Sim, Saga merecia um belo presente. Ele fora um dos motivos pelo qual Camus se recuperara da morte do pai e da mudança de sua terra natal.

É, era melhor deitar-se e sonhar com Saga.

Nada de pensar naquele pirralho fútil. Natal não era época de ressentimentos.

ooOoo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: _"Quarta-feira – 19 de Dezembro"_**

****Quando ele desceu para o café, a mesa já estava mais cheia de pessoas do que de costume. Deu um bom dia sonolento para todos, sem prestar atenção em quem eram os recém chegados. Antes que pudesse sentar-se, porém, a mulher alta de cabelos grisalhos levantou de seu lugar e foi até ele, envolvendo-o num afetuoso abraço.

- Oh, querido Milo! Como você está grande! E tão bonito. - afastou-se dele e segurou-o pelo queixo, olhando-o de cima a baixo. - Como essas crianças crescem rápido! Veja querida, seu primo não está uma graça? - olhou para a filha, que estava sentada próxima a uma das pontas da mesa. Era uma jovem já casada, porém ainda sem filhos.

Milo ficou com um sorrisinho falso estampado no rosto. Deu graças a Deus quando a tia se desvencilhou dele e deixou-o sentar-se. Estava faminto.

- Que tal um passeio comigo mais tarde? - perguntou a tia para ele, enquanto tomavam café.

Milo sabia que sairia favorecido se aceitasse. Provavelmente ela deixaria que ele escolhesse o presente que quisesse. Era uma proposta irrecusável.

- Claro tia, será um prazer.

O dia prometia ser muito bom.

ooOoo

Durante a manhã, Camus ficou limpando a entrada da casa que fora coberta pela neve. A saúde de sua mãe ficara muito debilitada após a morte do marido e mesmo o retorno para seu país não ajudara tanto quanto gostariam. Ela dependia do filho único para quase tudo, e ele era extremamente devoto a ela.

Ficou imaginando se Saga viria vê-lo. Estava acostumado com a presença dele, ainda que estivesse distante nas últimas semanas. Até estranhara o jeito como ele agira na tarde anterior. Talvez tudo voltasse ao normal. Camus não entendia porquê o retorno do irmão de Saga o deixava tão apreensivo. Havia algo que ele estava escondendo, mas Camus não ia pressioná-lo. Era reservado, sempre fora e por isso, respeitava demais o espaço dos outros.

Decidiu que se ele não aparecesse ou ligasse, à tarde iria comprar o presente dele. Ainda não tinha idéia do que seria, mas teria de decidir. Já estava em cima da hora.

Poderia não ser Natal. Poderia não existir datas como aquela. Para Camus, não faria diferença. Não mais.

ooOoo

O alvoroço que se formou na casa denunciou a chegada dele.

Saga respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de sair do quarto. Tinha de ir ver Camus, mas não estava vendo jeito. Bem, ele entenderia.

Chegou na sala e foi tomado de surpresa. A viagem o fizera bem. Bem demais para ser verdade. Os cabelos loiros estavam na altura da cintura e brilhavam tanto quanto os olhos azuis esverdeados. Os pais estavam cercando-o.

- Não acredito que você não cortou esses cabelos! - exclamou a mãe, segurando as longas madeixas.

- Ah, mas você vai cortá-los amanhã mesmo! - disse o pai. - Onde já se viu, um homem do seu tamanho com esses cabelos de mulher?

Pai e filho riram.

- Admita pai, estou mais lindo do que nunca. Puxei à mamãe, claro.

O elogio deixou a mãe encantada. Foi então que ele se deu conta do irmão.

- Ora, ora... vejam quem veio me dar as boas vindas!

Ele não mudara. Saga sentia isso no tom de voz e no jeito com que proferiu aquelas palavras. Continuou parado, olhando-o, sem acreditar no que via e sentia. O irmão lançou-se contra ele, num apertado abraço.

- Senti tanto sua falta, maninho. - sussurrou, tão próximo ao ouvido de Saga quanto pôde. - Você também sentiu a minha, não sentiu?

Ele não conseguia responder. Como seus pais não viam? Estavam entretidos, comentando como a Alemanha havia feito bem ao filho! Que ele houvesse continuado lá então! Saga não fora junto apenas para não ficar perto dele. Achara que a distância ia mudar as coisas.

- Certo, não precisa dizer. Eu sei que você sentiu.

O abraço em que fora envolvido era firme e mantinha o corpo de ambos mais próximos que o necessário. Saga sentiu com um estremecimento a língua ousada de seu irmão deslizar num movimento rápido por sua orelha. Empurrou-o imediatamente.

- Kanon! Que bom que veio para o Natal. - disse, sem muito ânimo, apenas para que os pais ouvissem. - Mamãe, preciso sair.

- Ah, hoje não meu amor! Seu irmão acaba de chegar e você vai sair? Aposto que é para ver aquele seu amiguinho francês. - fez uma careta de reprovação. - Não e não! Ajude seu irmão a levar as coisas dele para o quarto.

- Claro, mamãe.

Não queria arrumar confusão com os pais justamente naquela época. Resignado, pegou uma das malas de Kanon.

- Vamos, Kan. Ainda lembra onde é o quarto, não?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? - retrucou com aquela voz insinuante.

Saga não respondeu. A idéia de que as coisas mudariam o preocupava. Mais do que isso, a idéia de que tudo voltaria a ser como antes o fazia temer.

ooOoo

A temperatura ainda não alcançara os graus positivos, mas subira um pouco. Talvez nem nevasse naquele dia, o que deixaria satisfeitas as pessoas que haviam tirado a neve dos portões de suas casas.

Milo e sua tia vestiam quentes casacos e grossas calças. Ela era uma mulher elegante e isso se realçava com a discreta maquiagem e o casaco bege de tecido que lembrava camurça que ela vestia. Caminhavam pelo centro da cidade, observando as vitrines enfeitadas com artigos de Natal. Já estavam andando há um bom tempo, mas Milo ainda não se decidira a respeito de seu presente.

Entraram em uma galeria e estavam andando pelos corredores dela quando Milo avistou a última pessoa que gostaria de ter visto. Agora aquele ruivo estaria em todo lugar? Vendo que ele observava a vitrine de uma loja de instrumentos musicais, Milo puxou a tia pela mão e parou em frente a vitrine, bem ao lado de Camus.

- Esta, titia! É uma guitarra assim que eu quero! - olhou de canto para Camus e sorriu, com ar de superioridade.

- Claro, meu bem! Tem certeza?

- Sim, absoluta.

A mulher assentiu e adentrou a loja. Milo voltou-se para o francês.

- Oi! - disse em tom de provocação.

Camus se lembrou de que cogitara a possibilidade de uma trégua com Milo. Até pensara que pudessem ser amigos. Agora a idéia parecia absurda e puramente utópica. Acenou educadamente com a cabeça e se afastou. Por mais que desejasse, não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar algo para Saga naquela loja. Só tentara imaginar que pudesse. Agora além de chateado, estava irritado. Aquele loiro lhe tirava a paciência, mesmo que essa fosse muita.

"Por que estou me sentindo mal por tê-lo provocado? Na verdade nem sei por quê ele me perturba!", pensou Milo com um pouco de remorso, ao ver Camus se afastar. Nunca se arrependera por irritá-lo. Talvez fosse porque desta vez, Camus não retrucara com suas belas respostas. Ele parecia triste. Milo havia pego pesado? Detestava se sentir culpado.

Quem sabe pedisse desculpas quando o visse de novo. Isso se até lá o remorso já não houvesse passado.

ooOoo

- Ei, mas que cara é essa, meu adorado maninho? Parece que não está feliz com meu retorno!

- Vai voltar para a Alemanha depois das festas?

Kanon fez uma expressão de indignação diante da pergunta.

- Está tentando fingir que me quer longe? Eu não vou voltar, Saga. Vim para ficar. Meu curso já acabou, você deveria saber.

Saga suspirou. Esperava que quando o gêmeo retornasse, as coisas houvessem mudado. Agora ele estava certo que não.

Kanon subiu na cama e deitou a cabeça no colo do irmão, que estava sentado. Fitou-o com um sorriso maroto.

- Você ainda me quer, não é? Ainda sente desejo por mim. - enfiou a mão por dentro da blusa dele, tocando-lhe o abdômen. - Eu também o desejo. Mais do que antes.

Subiu a mão e deu um leve beliscão em um dos mamilos de Saga, roubando-lhe um gemido. Continuou as carícias, notando com prazer a protuberância que se formava sob sua calça.

- Pode confessar, Saga. É entre eu e você.

ooOoo

Quando Camus retornou do centro da cidade, constatou que Saga não ia aparecer para vê-lo naquele dia. A tarde já estava dando lugar a noite, então talvez ele só viesse no dia seguinte.

Deixou o embrulho com o presente em cima da escrivaninha.

Quanto mais o Natal se aproximava, menos os dias pareciam ser bons. Ainda que estivesse contente por haver encontrado um presente para Saga, não se sentia realmente animado com a época. Sua mãe pretendia fazer um almoço típico no dia 25 e algum prato francês para comerem na véspera. Se o tempo melhorasse, iriam a missa. Do contrário, ela não poderia sair. A friagem lhe faria mal.

Tudo fora tão diferente quando o pai estava vivo. E parecia tão distante agora. Era solitário. E triste.

ooOoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: _"Quinta-feira – 20 de Dezembro"_**

****Saga dormira mal. Primeiro porque Kanon cismara em dividir a cama com ele e nada o fizera sair. Segundo porque estava se sentindo a pior das criaturas. Terceiro porque não sabia o que faria.

Traíra seu adorado Camus. E soubera que o faria, bem antes de acontecer. Tivera plena certeza de que aconteceria quando seu irmão chegou. Agora, estava feito. E o peso da culpa era dobrado. Camus não merecia aquilo! E Kanon, era seu irmão gêmeo, aquilo era absurdo!

Mas se o tempo e a distância não mataram a paixão profunda que sentia por Kanon, se nem mesmo seus sentimentos por Camus haviam mudado isso, não havia o que fazer. O problema era escolher qual caminho definitivo a ser tomado.

Ele ficou sentado na cama, ainda debaixo dos cobertores. Olhava para a porta trancada a chave. Se seus pais pudessem imaginar o que havia entre os dois!

Foi enlaçado pela cintura.

- Ah! Que saudades que eu estava de acordar perto de você! - exclamou Kanon, encostando a cabeça em suas costas. - E então maninho, vai me dizer quem é o tal Camus?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Poderia ser que... meu amado maninho esteja namorando sem que eu saiba?

O tom de voz era divertido, porém ameaçador.

- E se eu estiver, Kanon? - levantou-se da cama, exasperado. Não esperou resposta e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

- Se você estiver, Saga... eu darei um fim nisso. Com prazer.

ooOoo

Camus estava pensando seriamente se iria ao encontro ou não. Não estava afim de levar um cano. Saga não dera certeza de aparecer. Além disso, sua voz parecia perturbada.

O que havia por trás do retorno do irmão que o deixava tão tenso? Ele não era de esconder as coisas, então, por quê escondia aquilo?

Bem, talvez se Camus comparecesse ao encontro e Saga não faltasse, ele lhe dissesse. De mais a mais, não tinha muito o que fazer naquela tarde. A chegada do Natal alterava rotina de todos. Ele gostaria que não fosse assim. Sonhava com a volta as aulas. Estudar o mantinha ocupado e contente, coisa que Camus adoraria naquele momento.

Ficou satisfeito em ver que não precisaria se agasalhar tanto para sair. A meteorologia previa neve novamente no dia 23. Era possível que nevasse no Natal, o que alegrava algumas pessoas.

Resolveu sair de casa mais cedo do que o horário marcado. Quem sabe passasse na banca de jornal e comprasse algo para ler. Não dispensava esse passatempo.

Esperava que Saga comparecesse e eles pudessem ter uma tarde agradável. Não admitiria, mas ele precisava disso.

ooOoo

Se a casa já estava cheia antes, agora estava abarrotada. Era absolutamente normal que isto estivesse incomodando Milo. Toda vez era assim. As mulheres mais velhas levantavam antes do canto do galo. No auge da manhã, as crianças já estavam a todo vapor pela casa. Essa era a pior parte. Seus primos de primeiro, segundo e sabe-se lá até que grau, já que sua mãe adorava convidar a família toda – e no caso dela, era _toda_ mesmo – não importava onde estivessem, sempre mexiam em suas coisas e casualmente as quebravam. Quando isso acontecia, Milo sentia vontade de pisotear um a um aqueles pirralhos.

Naquele ano, não pretendia passar raiva. Trancou seu quarto e ordenou às empregadas que nem em caso de emergência o abrissem. Saiu de casa sem dar satisfações aos adultos. Se não ficasse longe daquela bagunça a que chamavam de preparativos natalinos, ele ficaria louco.

Quem sabe encontrasse o francesinho. Estava disposto a pedir desculpas a ele, o que o deixava surpreso consigo mesmo. Nunca sentira um incômodo daqueles. Devia ser o que chamavam de remorso.

Não que fosse fácil pedir desculpas. Especialmente para aquele Camus. Mas tudo por uma noite tranqüila de sono e por um Natal sem pensar naquilo.

Se a coragem viesse, ele tentaria uma trégua. Aquela desavença entre eles não fazia sentido, fazia?

ooOoo

Em outros dias do ano, tanto o parque quanto a praça estariam cheios. Eram os pontos de encontro principais dos jovens. Naquela tarde, no entanto, estavam tranqüilos e vazios.

Camus sentou-se num dos bancos de pedra, que cercavam retangularmente a grama, agora coberta por uma camada espessa de neve. Abriu a revista e começou a ler. Perdera algum tempo na banca vendo os títulos e decidindo-se qual levar, até que por fim decidiu-se por uma sobre política mundial. Chegou na praça, esperando que Saga chegasse logo em seguida. Perdeu a noção do tempo em sua leitura e teve um sobressalto quando ouviu a voz dizer:

- Você sempre está lendo, não?

Ergueu a cabeça já pronto para responder de forma até grosseira, mas foi desarmado pelo sorriso com que se deparou.

- Oi! Posso me sentar aqui? - apontou para o lugar vazio ao lado de Camus.

- Se eu disser que não, isto vai te impedir? A praça é pública. Sente-se onde quiser. - disse e baixou o olhar para a revista.

Milo sentou-se, um pouco desconcertado e incapaz de sentir raiva. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, segurando a beira do banco com as mãos e balançando os pés, olhando para o próprio colo.

- Ei... Camus. - o francês fingiu que não ouviu, mas ele prosseguiu. - Eu saí de casa esperando encontrar você, sabe.

Desta feita, Camus ficou surpreso, porém manteve-se impassível.

- Ontem... acho que eu devia ter ficado na minha, eu... é, eu pedi aquele presente para minha tia só para te provocar, você vai dizer que foi infantilidade minha e bem, você deve ter razão.

"Que bom que admite.", pensou Camus ainda com a cabeça baixa, mas observando Milo discretamente.

- Eu não sei porquê não gostava de você. - parou. - Ou, bem, não gosto, sei lá. Na verdade meu amigo vive dizendo que eu morro de amores por você... - deu-se conta do que havia dito. - Não que seja verdade!

Milo calou-se. Parecia que o silêncio e a atitude indiferente do ruivo o desconcertava mais do que suas palavras, fazendo-o falar o que não devia.

Finalmente, levantou-se do banco.

- Bem, mas o que eu queria dizer é que não pretendo mais implicar com você, então er... me desculpe por tudo o que fiz até agora.

Antes que pudesse ouvir qualquer resposta, girou nos calcanhares para sair. Nunca se sentira tão idiota. Era tão embaraçoso!

- Espere. - disse Camus naquele timbre calmo porém imperativo.

Milo voltou-se devagar, sem ter idéia do que o esperava.

- Sente-se. Acho que preciso te contar algumas coisas.

ooOoo

Delírio.

Que palavra melhor descreveria aquilo? Saga não conseguia ao menos raciocinar. Por que aquilo continuava acontecendo? Era errado que ele e o irmão mantivessem uma relação daquela e, no entanto, nada e nem nenhum dos dois havia impedido.

Sentia o delírio que corria em forma de adrenalina por suas veias, aquecendo-o, dominando-o, entorpecendo-o. Deixou-se guiar pelos sentimentos. E seus sentimentos estavam todos voltados para Kanon.

Já estava prestes a anoitecer quando Saga lembrou-se de que deveria ter ido a praça encontrar Camus. O peso da culpa voltou, sufocante.

Foi quando se deu conta de que talvez o irmão houvesse feito aquilo de propósito. De alguma forma descobrira sobre o encontro do gêmeo e usara de seus artifícios sujos para fazê-lo esquecer-se. Poderia ser apenas uma suposição injusta, mas se não fosse, era sinal de que Kanon declarara guerra. E Saga já sabia quem sairia perdendo. Já tinha em punhos a bandeira branca.

Só restava declarar isto.

ooOoo

Milo não fazia idéia do que dizer. A história de Camus era muito triste e de mais a mais, ele nem sabia porquê o ruivo havia lhe contado.

- Eu... nossa!

Camus fez aquele gesto típico de arrumar os óculos.

- Não precisa dizer nada. E se for possível, não espalhe a história por aí. Você é a terceira pessoa além dos meus familiares que está sabendo. Não costumo falar sobre isso.

- Er... tá, sem problemas! Não contarei a ninguém.

Ficaram quietos mais uma vez. O vento assobiou no ar, cortando o silêncio. Açoitou-lhes as faces coradas.

- Ei Camus.

- Sim?

- Podemos abrir uma trégua então?

Camus assentiu. Milo tornou a levantar-se do banco e estendeu a mão para o jovem. Trocaram um aperto de mão.

- Bem, vou indo nessa. E... espero que possamos ser amigos.

Milo se afastou deixando Camus atônito.

"Espero que possamos ser amigos." Era a época do Natal que estava propiciando a paz entre as pessoas?

ooOoo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: _"Sexta-feira – 21 de Dezembro"_**

****Quando Milo desceu as escadas e encontrou os irmãos sentados no sofá, na ampla sala de estar, estranhou os sorrisos cúmplices que eles exibiam. Sentou-se também, de frente para ambos e olhou para a empregada que estava parada ao lado da porta.

- Pode trazer chocolate quente para nós?

- Claro, senhor Milo.

A mocinha rapidamente deixou o aposento.

- Nossa... "senhor Milo"! É tão engraçado o jeito que as empregadas te tratam! - disse Aiolia, olhando os quadros da família espalhados nas paredes.

- Eu me sinto mais velho que meu tataravô com isso! Mas e então, o que estão escondendo?

- Como sabe que estamos escondendo algo? - Aiolos sorriu.

- Ah, então vocês _estão_ escondendo algo!

- Nem espere muito, Milo. É besteira do Aiolos.

- Besteira? Pois eu garanto que ele vai adorar a notícia!

Milo olhou de um para o outro, sem entender.

- Que notícia?

- Sabe o Camus?

A menção daquele nome o fez ficar levemente perdido, porém os amigos não notaram.

- Claro que sei. Que tem ele?

Aiolos fez um ar de mistério. Inclinou-se na direção de Milo, como quem vai contar um grande segredo.

- Ele levou um fora do namorado. Parece que está bem abalado.

- Até a hora em que saímos do parque, ele estava lá, sentado no banco da praça, olhando para o nada, parecendo uma estátua. - disse Aiolia.

- Espere. Estão me dizendo que aquele tal de Saga terminou com o Camus?

- Exatamente.

Milo levantou-se.

- Vamos. - disse.

Passaram pela empregada, que trazia a bandeja com o chocolate e as xícaras.

- Senhor Milo... e o chocolate?

- Não temos tempo para isso. Dê para as crianças.

Saiu apressado, com os amigos logo atrás.

- Eu não disse, Aiolia? Sabia que ele ia gostar da notícia.

ooOoo

Se aquele não havia sido o momento mais difícil de sua vida, certamente chegara próximo de ser.

Mesmo que Camus houvesse agido como se não estivesse realmente chateado com aquilo, Saga sabia que ele estava. Nunca quisera magoar o garoto. Amava-o de forma doce e sobretudo, sentia vontade de protegê-lo. Mas seu amor por ele nunca se compararia ao que sentia por Kanon. Não poderia enganá-lo. Sabia que seria incapaz de romper com o irmão.

Naquele momento, ele era a pessoa que mais gostaria de abraçar Camus e consolá-lo. Entretanto, era a única que não poderia fazê-lo.

Caminhou cabisbaixo e em passos lentos, até chegar na catedral. A Igreja era construída nos moldes da arquitetura gótica, e ao adentrá-la, podia-se ver os raios de luz que adentravam os vidrais repletos de imagens de santos, da Nossa Senhora e de Jesus, ornamentando toda a cúpula.

Saga caminhou pelo corredor, em direção ao altar. Algumas poucas pessoas estavam espalhadas pelo templo, sentadas nos bancos de madeira, rezando. Ele sentou-se bem próximo ao altar e apenas ficou ali, sentando, observando a imagem de Cristo na cruz.

Era digno de estar na Casa de Deus? Acabara de ferir os sentimentos daquele jovem a quem amava, tudo em nome daquele pecado que ele e o gêmeo insistiam em cometer.

Não, ele não era digno de estar ali. Levantou-se. Ainda que estivesse certo de que sua presença ali era quase profana, não sabia onde ir. Apenas não queria voltar para casa tão logo.

Queria adiar o momento em que o olhar dele e de Kanon se encontrariam. Pois ele saberia. Saga estava certo disso.

ooOoo

A sensação de perda era parecida, só que menos intensa.

Era como ver um filme em que o protagonista passasse pelo que ele passara durante a morte de seu pai. Aquilo o comoveria em menor proporção do que quando vivenciara a situação.

Estava sobretudo surpreso. Não imaginava que Saga fosse romper com ele. Sentiu que o namorado estava triste por fazê-lo. Mas então por quê?

Fosse o que fosse, o que importava é que estava acabado. Isso dava em Camus uma nostálgica sensação de perda. A tristeza ele sufocou em seu coração.

Enquanto absorvia o impacto da notícia, ficou ali, sentado no banco da grande praça, sentindo-se muito distante daquele ambiente.

O Natal não seria como ele esperava. Seria ainda pior.

ooOoo

Milo o avistou de longe. Os cabelos vermelhos reluziam mais do que nunca, apenas o topo da cabeça estava coberto pela toca branca. Usava um cachecol de lã de mesma cor e a calça e o blusão eram de cor cinza. Definitivamente, os cabelos cascateavam pelos ombros feito uma catarata rubra. Ele pareceria frágil, se seu olhar não fosse duro e obstinado.

Quando se aproximaram, Milo hesitou. Voltou-se para os amigos e fez sinal para que eles o esperassem. Seguiu adiante e sentou-se ao lado de Camus.

Foi imediato. Camus encarou-o, fixa e seriamente. Milo sentiu ímpetos de baixar o olhar, mas permaneceu firme, retribuindo-o.

- Parece que você levou a sério esta história de sermos amigos.

Milo fitou-o desafiadoramente.

- Você se acha hein francês? - apesar das palavras, não falara de forma hostil ou sarcástica.

Camus não respondeu. Desviou o olhar, avistando Aiolia e Aiolos na calçada.

- Ah, então é isso. - voltou-se para Milo. - Está contente em saber? Ou espera que eu te dê os detalhes?

- Eu... - o loiro ficou desconcertado. - apenas pensei que...

Camus levantou-se.

- Seja lá o que for, pensou errado. - acenou com a mão. - _Au revoir._

Camus nem se deu conta de que falara em francês. Estava pensando em sua língua. O que aquele garoto queria? Rir da sua cara? Ou demonstrar piedade? Talvez devesse se trancar em casa e assim, ficaria longe daquelas pessoas. Longe dos olhares indiscretos.

Milo ficou parado, vendo-o se afastar. Até que passado o desconcerto, a raiva o tomou com tudo.

- Quer saber? Eu nem queria ser seu amigo! Você merece ficar sozinho, seu gringo metido!

ooOoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: _"Sexta-feira – 22 de Dezembro"_**

****Ele acordou fervendo. Abriu os olhos e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, respirando descompassadamente. Pelo amor de Deus, que sonho era aquele?

Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e teve a impressão de ver o número quatro brilhando. Sua visão estava turva. Além do sono, o prazer o deixara zonzo. Enfiou a mão por baixo dos cobertores e tocou o sexo por cima da roupa, sentindo um espasmo. Precisava se aliviar.

E quando o corpo e a cabeça estivessem frios, ele pensaria em que raio de sonho era aquele!

ooOoo

Quatro horas e o sono ainda não viera. Fazia tempo que não era acometido daquelas insônias. Haviam começado após o suicídio do pai. É, já fazia um tempo. Camus até se esquecera o quão ruim era.

Se dissesse para a mãe, ela insistiria que ele fosse ver um psicólogo de novo. Ele não queria nem pensar na possibilidade.

_"- Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu, Camus?_

_- Não._

_- Certo, podemos falar sobre qualquer coisa._

_- Perdão, doutora. Eu não quero falar sobre nada."_

Nenhum progresso? Bem, ele não ia falar com um estranho. Não queria tocar naquele assunto e nem em qualquer outro.

_"- Não percebo quase nenhum progresso nele. - dissera a médica a sua mãe. - Parece que em vez de se abrir, ele está se fechando cada vez mais em seu próprio mundo. Talvez a pessoa com quem ele queira conversar sobre o que aconteceu seja a senhora, e não alguém que ele julgue ser um estranho._

_- Eu agradeço, doutora. Tentarei falar com ele. - fizera uma pausa. - Vamos nos mudar em breve. Acha que será difícil para ele viver fora da França?_

_- Bem... não vai saber se não tentar, não é mesmo? A mudança de ares pode ser ótima para ele."_

Difícil? Sim, fora. Ainda era. Com Saga, as coisas haviam melhorado. Mas ele fora tolo, não? Tolo em depender de alguém. Não tornaria a fazê-lo novamente.

Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Quatro e dez. Fechou os olhos. Esperava que o sono não esperasse o auge da manhã para vir.

ooOoo

Saga suspirou ao sentir Kanon se aninhar mais em seus braços. Finalmente ele parecia ter adormecido. Ouvia o som da respiração dele ecoar no quarto, feito notas musicais. O silêncio era tão profundo que ele quase podia ouvir ao longe o tic tac do relógio de parede velho que sua mãe insistia em conservar na sala. Estendeu o olhar para o próprio relógio, em cima da cômoda.

Quatro da manhã.

Voltou a olhar para a meia-face de Kanon, banhada pela tênue luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Seu gêmeo dormia serenamente.

Saga apoiou o queixo sobre a cabeça do irmão, fechando os olhos.

Era muito mais aconchegante dormir junto dele.

ooOoo

Milo acordou bem disposto. Quando desceu para o café-da-manhã, observou com um sorriso que haviam mais presentes sob a árvore de Natal.

Dirigiu-se até a sala de jantar, onde estavam apenas as crianças, sendo auxiliadas pelo exército de empregadas. Rapidamente uma delas apontou um lugar vazio para ele e o serviu.

Milo ficou absorto em seus pensamentos enquanto comia. Procurou não dar atenção àquelas crianças bagunceiras.

Pegou-se pensando novamente no sonho que tivera e teve de se controlar para que o corpo não reagisse aos pensamentos.

No sonho, era primavera e o parque estava repleto de flores. Era um fim de tarde e sentado no balanço, ele podia ver o pôr-do-sol. Estava sozinho, como se aquela fosse uma cidade fantasma. Porém de repente, dava-se conta de que Camus estava no balanço ao lado, movendo-se devagar e lendo um livro qualquer. E então, como se mudasse de cena, ele e Camus estavam deitados sobre o gramado do parque. Milo quase podia sentir o aroma das flores. Ele inclinava-se sobre o ruivo e o beijava!

Sorveu o chocolate quente com cuidado. Sentiu as faces quentes ao lembrar-se desta parte do sonho. Mas não parara ali.

Camus não havia oferecido a menor resistência. E Milo começava a deslizar as mãos por seu corpo, com urgência. Apenas ouvia o ruivo suspirar coisas que ele não compreendia. Talvez Camus estivesse a falar em francês.

E então, ele acordara.

O que Aiolos lhe diria se contasse a ele sobre o sonho? Oras, é claro que ele não o faria, mas... Será que o amigo estivera certo em suas provocações? Milo realmente sentia alguma atração pelo francesinho?

Abanou a cabeça, como se assim, pudesse afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Aquilo nunca iria acontecer, no fim das contas. Sonhos eram apenas sonhos!

ooOoo

As olheiras circundavam-lhe os olhos em linhas finas. O sono não viera ainda.

Camus teria de evitar que a mãe reparasse em seus olhos. E justamente naquele dia, ele teria de acompanhá-la ao mercado. Infelizmente, óculos escuros em pleno inverno não cairiam bem.

Lavou o rosto mais uma vez e olhou para o espelho. Talvez fosse impressão, mas lhe parecia que estava com uma aparência de maior disposição do que de fato possuía.

Enxugou o rosto e saiu do banheiro, resignado.

Quem sabe à tarde pudesse repor as horas de sono perdidas. Rezava para que fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

ooOoo

- Meu maninho realmente me ama! Até deixou seu namoradinho para ficar só comigo!

- Você poderia por favor NÃO tocar neste assunto? - retrucou Saga, sem olhá-lo.

- Hey Saga... você quer ser meu irmão-namorado? - riu. - Pense o que nossos pais achariam disso hein?

- Não seja idiota, Kan. É obvio que eles nos matariam.

- Isso soa... - aproximou os lábios do pescoço de Saga. - tão sensual...

- Soa suicida. Nós deveríamos parar com isso, antes que seja tarde.

- Nós não podemos parar. Já é tarde demais.

ooOoo

Felizmente, a mãe de Camus não dera atenção as olheiras que ele apresentava. Se notara, não tecera comentário algum.

Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia esquecer aquelas consultas com a psicóloga. Não dissera absolutamente nada à ela. Mas dissera a Saga. E dissera a Milo. E ambos mal o conheciam quando ele o fizera. Por que aquilo acontecia?

Lembrava-se daquela tarde na Biblioteca Municipal. O lugar estava lotado, era fim de bimestre e os estudantes ficavam cheios de trabalhos e pesquisas a fazer, além das provas para as quais deviam estudar.

Camus estava fazendo uma pesquisa de História quando Saga se aproximara, vestindo o uniforme da universidade. Perguntara se podia sentar-se ali, na mesa onde Camus estava.

- Não há nenhum lugar disponível. - explicara, com um sorriso simpático.

Camus assentira com a cabeça, sem levantar os olhos do livro. Ficaram absortos em seus estudos. Já estavam há algum tempo ali quando Saga soltara um: "Oras, como vou saber?" Camus erguera o olhar.

- Puxa, desculpe-me, acho que me exaltei.

O francês não dissera nada, apenas olhara para o livro aberto em frente de Saga e a folha com o questionário.

- Platonismo. - dissera.

- O que? - Saga arqueara a sobrancelha.

- A crença em um segundo plano, uma nova existência. Um mundo perfeito, que seria o mundo das idéias. Platonismo, já que esta teoria foi desenvolvida por Platão.

- Ah... obrigado! Nossa, um garoto do colegial me ajudando! - comentara, sem graça.

- Isso o incomoda? - perguntara Camus, encarando-o.

- Não, não. De maneira alguma. - sorrira.

Depois daquilo, eles haviam se encontrado lá algumas outras vezes. E mesmo que houvessem lugares disponíveis, Saga pedia para sentar-se perto de Camus. Posteriormente, ele explicara porquê.

- Você me intrigou, naquela primeira vez. E me atraiu, de uma certa forma. Eu... o achei lindo naquele momento. E agora o acho ainda mais.

Porém fora antes de começarem a namorar que Camus contara para Saga a sua história. Nunca daquelas primeiras vezes que se viram.

- Você é sempre assim calado ou é porque respeita as normas da biblioteca?

- As duas coisas.

- Seu olhar as vezes me parece triste.

Camus o encarara.

- Meu pai cometeu suicídio faz um ano. Talvez seja por isso.

E então ele voltara a estudar, sem dar chance para que Saga dissesse algo.

Analisando, percebia que com Milo fora diferente. Era como se ele devesse aquela explicação para o garoto. Suas desculpas por ter respondido as provocações.

Será que ainda existia uma chance de eles serem amigos? Não, mas Camus não queria se apegar a ninguém, não importava como fosse.

A solidão era sua melhor defesa. Ele não deixaria que o desarmassem de novo.

ooOoo

Participar das atividades pré-natalinas com a família havia sido melhor do que Milo esperava. Ao menos afastara um pouco do pensamento o sonho que tivera.

Só que ocupar-se não fora totalmente eficaz. As cenas ainda estavam em sua mente, feito um filme. Enquanto olhava para os enfeites natalinos nas casas vizinhas, em pé na sacada de seu quarto, voltava a se questionar.

Nunca imaginara algo daquele tipo com o ruivinho. Jamais poderia imaginar que viesse a ter um sonho daquele. O que aquilo significava? Isto é, significava algo, no fim das contas?

Seus sentimentos por Camus pareciam ter sofrido uma grande revolução.

Ou talvez, só agora ele estivesse percebendo a verdade por trás deles.

ooOoo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI: _"Sábado – 23 de Dezembro"_**

****Ainda não haviam saído da mesa do café quando Kanon se levantou, parecendo animado com algo. Saiu e voltou num instante, com alguns embrulhos na mão.

- Pensaram que eu havia me esquecido de vocês, hein? - sorriu. - Vou colocar estes embaixo da árvore de Natal, junto dos outros.

Foi para a sala de estar levá-los.

- Ele não é um anjo? - disse a mãe, com um sorriso encantado nos lábios.

Saga não pôde evitar de pensar mais uma vez no que os pais diriam, pensariam e fariam se soubessem do que estava acontecendo entre os filhos.

Mas Kanon tinha razão. Já era tarde demais. E Saga sabia que estava totalmente envolvido.

ooOoo

- Ah meu amor! Tenho uma ótima notícia!

A mãe de Camus parecia mais animada, o que lhe conferia um ar saudável.

- E qual é?

- Seu tio ligou. Disse que vem passar o Natal conosco.

- Ah, que bom! - respondeu, apenas para não estragar a alegria da mãe.

A notícia não tinha nada de especial para ele. O tio a quem a mãe se referia era o irmão mais velho dela, um cinquentão solteiro cujo passatempo favorito era beber. Segundo sabia, ele estava namorando uma mocinha que tinha idade para ser sobrinha dele.

- Parece que vai nevar hoje a noite. Talvez neve e chova. - a mãe olhou pela janela. - Pelo que disseram, amanhã nevará também.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça.

- Se acontecer, você pode ir a missa por mim? Seu tio ficará me fazendo companhia. Aliás, ele vem hoje a noite.

- Sim, eu irei por você, mama.

Ela alegrou-se ainda mais. Para Camus, o sorriso dela foi uma grande recompensa.

ooOoo

Antes que Milo pudesse abrir os olhos, já sabia que era dia 23. Não dava muita atenção ao calendário, mas o barulho constante e o cheiro delicioso que vinha do primeiro andar e invadia até mesmo seu quarto denunciavam isso.

Mais parentes chegariam naquele dia, isto era fácil de prever. Até que estava demorando para que tivesse de dividir o quarto com alguém.

23 de Dezembro era um dia em que ele detestava ficar em casa, a menos que estivesse disposto a ser cortês com os parentes ou brincar com os primos. O que de fato, não era o caso naquele dia.

Afastou a cortina e olhou pela janela. Realmente a previsão do tempo não errara, estava com jeito de que ia chover. Talvez nevasse e chovesse.

Abriu as gavetas e separou uma roupa quente para vestir. Iria a casa de Aiolia e Aiolos antes que a mudança de tempo o impedisse.

Pelo menos por algumas horas ficaria longe de casa.

ooOoo

- Querido, pode levar isto lá fora para mim?

- Claro.

Camus pegou o saco de lixo que a mãe lhe entregou e quando abriu a porta de saída para a rua, cobriu a cabeça com o capuz da blusa de moletom que vestia. Uma fina porém persistente garoa caía.

Levou o lixo até a lata na calçada. Instintivamente, olhou para os lados antes de se voltar. A rua estava vazia, com a exceção do loirinho que vinha pela calçada. Embora ele estivesse encolhido puxando o casaco contra o corpo para se defender do vento úmido que investia contra si e também estivesse usando um capuz, Camus reconheceu-o.

Parecia que alguma força sobrenatural estava agindo, para que eles se encontrassem quase todo dia, não importava onde fosse. A reação imediata de Camus foi voltar rapidamente para casa, mas antes que pudesse passar pela porta e fechá-la, ouviu:

- Ei! Espere!

Milo correu e subiu o pequeno lance de degraus, parando no patamar, bem em frente a porta aberta onde estava um estático Camus.

- Esse mundo é pequeno mesmo. - o loiro disse, um pouco ofegante. - Por favor, não feche a porta na minha cara.

- Não seria mau-educado. O que quer?

- Eu... - olhou para o lado e depois voltou a encarar Camus, com um brilho desafiador nos olhos azuis. - não pense que é fácil para mim ficar te pedindo desculpas toda hora! Mas... ontem eu apenas pensei que você quisesse conversar com alguém. Acho que fui um pouco apressado.

Camus concordou com um gesto de cabeça, o que não ajudou muito. Fizeram uma pausa antes de continuarem o diálogo, percebendo que começara a nevar.

- Droga! Era só o que faltava! - exclamou Milo.

- Entre. - disse Camus, abrindo passagem. - Você não vai poder voltar para casa com essa neve.

- Eu... não é tão longe daqui, posso chegar bem em casa! - disse, teimoso.

- Ande, eu não vou insistir. - replicou o ruivo, com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Tá. - disse Milo, entrando na casa e murmurando em seguida um obrigado quase inaudível.

ooOoo

- Está nevando.

Kanon ergueu o olhar e viu os flocos de neve caindo do lado de fora da vidraça. Saga estava em pé, ao lado da janela.

- Eu estava pensando... talvez pudéssemos escapar da missa este ano. Papai e mamãe que aturem aquela chatisse! Poderíamos esperar pelo Natal juntos e... _sozinhos._

- Já posso imaginar que planos tem em mente. - disse Saga, sem se voltar. Ficou fitando os flocos brancos caírem cada vez com maior intensidade, mesclados a garoa fina. - Será que se eu for a igreja, se eu pedir perdão a Deus por isso... vai ser suficiente?

- Por que amor tem de ser pecado, Saga!? Vê o que você me faz dizer?

Kanon levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o irmão, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

- Eu o amo. Você sabe disso. Nós não temos culpa de sermos irmãos... tampouco de sermos homens! A culpa é de quem nos _fez _assim.

- Kanon... por favor, não blasfeme. - murmurou, em tom suplicante.

- Eu só quero que você entenda, maninho. Não podemos ir contra isso. E... eu estou tão feliz de poder passar mais um Natal com você.

Kanon fê-lo encará-lo.

- Eu também estou. - abraçou-o.

"Por que eu senti tanto sua falta... e não posso controlar isso."

ooOoo

O silêncio no quarto chegava a ser perturbador.

Milo estava em pé, olhando pela janela. A neve caía mais intensamente, em vez de diminuir. Camus estava sentado na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha, observando o loiro.

- O que exatamente você tem contra mim? - perguntou Camus, quebrando o silêncio.

Naquela tarde em que contara sua história para Milo, ele esclarecera sua antipatia pelo garoto. Entretanto, não haviam falado sobre por quê o sentimento era recíproco.

- Eu? - Milo voltou-se, surpreso com a pergunta e com a falta de resposta com que se deparara. - Você nunca falhava em nada ou pelo menos, não demonstrava. Um tipo de garoto perfeito. Isso me irritava.

Camus desviou o olhar. "Garoto perfeito"? A definição era um pouco embaraçosa. Nunca pensara em si mesmo dessa maneira. E Milo falava no passado. Isso queria dizer que ele não detestava mais o francês?

Olhou para o presente por cima da mesinha. Permanecera ali, do mesmo jeito de quando ele o depositara no lugar. Não sabia o que dizer, logo, era melhor não dizer nada.

- Há alguma chance de sermos amigos mesmo? - perguntou Milo. - Somos diferentes mas...

- Os opostos se atraem. - comentou o ruivo, sem medir o efeito de suas palavras.

De imediato, Milo lembrou-se do sonho da noite anterior. Num impulso, deu dois passos a frente, aproximando-se de Camus.

- Sabe, talvez isso seja verdade.

- Ahn? - arqueou a sobrancelha, deslocado diante do olhar azul penetrante.

- Talvez os opostos... realmente se atraiam...

E quando se deram conta, seus lábios já estavam unidos, num inevitável beijo.

ooOoo


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII: _"Domingo – 24 de Dezembro"_**

****- Já sabem! Prepararei o que falta para nossa ceia natalina e a noite iremos a Missa do Galo, sim?

Para variar, os pais estavam animadíssimos por ser véspera de Natal. Católicos não fervorosos, mas muito presentes na igreja, davam muita importância às festividades religiosas.

Saga bebeu mais um gole do leite, antes de erguer o olhar e dizer:

- Nós não vamos.

Kanon só faltou engasgar, surpreso.

- Como assim, querido? - perguntou a mãe.

- Eu e Kanon não vamos. Eu... não estou me sentindo apto a ir e... vocês sabem que ele – olhou para o gêmeo. - nunca deu importância a religião.

A mãe já ia protestar.

- Certo. - disse o pai, antes que a esposa contestasse e um forte clima incômodo atrapalhasse o espírito natalino. - Vocês podem escapar dessa vez.

Os filhos acenaram com a cabeça para o pai, agradecidos. E não passou despercebido a Saga o olhar que o irmão lhe lançou.

ooOoo

Véspera de Natal.

Camus olhava para o calendário na escrivaninha. Próximo a ele, o presente de Saga. Ouviu as vozes da mãe e do tio um pouco distantes e não deu atenção. Pensava no que o dia seguinte representaria para ele.

Os pensamentos começaram a vagar em sua mente, transportando-o para longe. Em um determinado momento, levou a mão aos lábios. Foi então que se deu conta que estava pensando novamente no beijo que Milo lhe dera.

Que estupidez, deixar que aquilo mexesse consigo! Sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo para si mesmo que aquilo fora uma grande tolice. Ainda assim, as perguntas continuavam a rondá-lo.

Por quê Milo agira daquela forma? Por quê tão de repente? Por quê ainda se pegava pensando no que acontecera?

Suspirou.

Naquele breve momento em que o beijo durara, ele estava certo do que sentira, ainda que não ousasse admitir; sentira-se sendo desarmado, outra vez.

ooOoo

A lareira estava acesa e um dos tios estava acomodado numa poltrona próxima a ela, enquanto outras duas parentas conversavam, sentadas em poltronas pouco mais afastadas e algumas crianças passavam por ali, brincando.

Milo estava sentado no chão, sobre uma almofada em frente a lareira, vendo as chamas crepitarem, observando distraído as fagulhas vermelhas.

Bocejou. Depois de custar a dormir, era óbvio que agora ele fosse sentir sono. Mas no dia anterior, quando voltara da casa de Camus, estivera com o coração, o corpo e a mente em chamas mais acaloradas que as da lareira. Não conseguira livrar aquilo do pensamento até que já fosse madrugada e agora voltara a pensar no que acontecera.

Ainda que o beijo houvesse sido rápido, já que Camus logo o afastara, ele não podia negar que havia gostado. Despertara algo diferente nele, que ainda não sabia definir bem o que era. Depois disso, o ruivo ralhara com ele por aquela atitude "absurda e repentina". Voltaram àquele silêncio incômodo até que a nevasca diminuíra e Milo achara por bem que era hora de ir para casa.

A tortura maior fora ficar algum tempo naquele quarto que de repente lhe parecera pequeno e abafado demais, sentindo-se tentado a repetir a ação, mas contendo-se a todo custo porque sabia que Camus não receberia bem seu atrevimento por uma segunda vez.

Ah, mas como Milo queria provar aquilo de novo! Se imaginara que aquele tipo de sensação podia ser forte, por certo jamais imaginara que pudesse senti-la com o francês. Estava surpreso, mas acima de tudo, sedento daquelas novas descobertas.

Ouviu as mulheres que estavam nas poltronas dizerem uma para a outra que era melhor irem se arrumar para irem a missa. Olhou para o relógio de parede: ainda era cedo. Mas as senhoras tinham razão. Do jeito que a casa estava abarrotada de gente, quem queria certificar-se de que não iria se atrasar para a Missa do Galo deveria estar pronto desde o amanhecer.

ooOoo

A igreja estava lotada. Haviam flores e velas acesas por todos os lados e o ambiente era aconchegante e quente, quando do lado de fora o vento gélido estava fustigante.

A família de Milo comparecera em peso, embora a casa houvesse ficado cheia de gente. Chegaram em cima da hora e por isso, conseguiram lugares nos bancos do fundo, alguns tendo de se espalhar pelo templo.

Camus notou a chegada da família, sem saber que era a de Milo – não o avistara, já que ele estava do outro lado, com os amigos Aiolia e Aiolos. - Observou curioso que mais parecia uma grande delegação. Ele estava a direita do altar, na terceira fileira dos bancos. Como fazia muito frio, o tio e a mãe haviam permanecido em casa. Ele sabia que quando retornasse talvez os dois já estivessem dormindo. Mas pelo menos sua mãe dormiria satisfeita por ele ter ido a missa por ela. Também estava ali por ele mesmo. Ouviu a cantiga que iniciava a celebração sentindo a atmosfera pacífica ao seu redor.

Os pais de Saga e Kanon estavam a esquerda do altar, acompanhando a cantiga com fervor. A mãe protestara um pouco, tentando convencer os filhos a os acompanharem, mas no fim das contas a vontade deles prevaleceu.

O padre deu início a cerimônia. Aproximava-se o Natal.

ooOoo

- Ei Saga, lembra-se de quando colocamos nossas meias na janela, esperando que o papai Noel deixasse algo nelas?

Saga riu.

- Lembro! E tudo porque vimos num filme. É, no fim ele só deixou umas balinhas!

- Nossos pais foram muito pão-duros, isso sim! - fez uma cara de reprovação.

- Ah, mas haviam presentes melhores embaixo da árvore.

- Isso é. Além disso, eu já tinha um presente deles que valia por todos, mas ainda não sabia.

Saga levantou-se do sofá e foi até Kanon, que observava a rua vazia pela janela da sala.

- Que presentão era esse? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Você, é claro! E não me faça ficar dizendo essas tolices!

- Não é tolice admitir o que sente por mim. Como você mesmo disse, é amor, não é? Eu desisti de lutar contra o que há entre nós. Só quero que você fique aqui.

Abraçaram-se e ficaram um tempo vendo apenas as luzes coloridas dos pisca-piscas destacarem-se na escuridão.

- Vamos dormir. - disse Saga, depois de algum tempo. - E esta noite eu só quero dormir mesmo, mas junto a você.

ooOoo

Parecia que estava ainda mais frio quando as pessoas começaram a sair da igreja, mas a temperatura não impedia que elas ainda trocassem centenas de cumprimentos antes de partirem.

A família de Milo ainda estava lá, alguns membros não haviam saído da catedral e os outros esperavam do lado de fora, quando Camus conseguiu alcançar a porta e sair por ela. Acabara de cumprimentar os pais de Saga polidamente, ficando perplexo com a ausência dele. Logo sacudiu a cabeça, convencendo a si mesmo de que aquilo já não era da conta dele.

Quando saiu para o frio da rua, foi rapidamente avistado por Milo. Viu-o também, mas tentou afastar-se e tomar seu rumo para casa sem demonstrar que dera conta da presença do loiro.

Caminhava em passos apressados pela calçada quando soube que era tarde demais.

- Puxa, que bom! Estava mesmo pensando quando encontraria você de novo.

O ruivo voltou-se e desvencilhou-se de Milo, que segurava seu braço. Observou-o por um tempo, antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Desta vez vai me pedir desculpas por...?

- Ora, como você é pretensioso! - o loiro cruzou os braços, fechando o sorriso. - Eu não vim me desculpar. Não fiz nada a você que eu tenha me arrependido. O que eu pensei foi...

- Foi...?

O movimento foi até mais rápido do que Milo calculara. Logo tinha novamente aqueles lábios para si e desfrutou o quanto pôde disso, abraçando Camus para que ele não pudesse escapar. Só rompeu o contato quando quase lhe faltava ar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! - a voz de Camus explodiu num timbre tão controlado que contrastava com o vermelho de suas faces e o tremor de seu olhar.

- Ganhando meu presente de Natal. - sorriu, provocante. - Falando nisso, feliz Natal, Camus. Foi muito bom te encontrar aqui.

Ao dizer estas palavras, Milo deu um breve aceno e se afastou em direção a família que ainda estava em frente a catedral.

Camus ficou algum tempo ali, paralisado. Algo mudara, não? De onde vinha toda aquela segurança de Milo, aquela ousadia? A total auto-confiança do loiro o deixara completamente inseguro.

E insegurança não era um bom sinal. Não para ele.

ooOoo

No trajeto para casa, Milo ficou olhando perdidamente pela janela do carro, com um sorriso abobado estampado no rosto.

Provar o beijo do ruivinho mais uma vez fora realmente um presente de Natal e tanto. Passava um pouco da meia-noite, então era seu primeiro presente daquele Natal.

Um presente perfeito.

É, ele ainda achava Camus perfeito. Só que isso deixara de irritá-lo. A boca de Camus era perfeita e isso era muito bom. O calor dele era ótimo; abraçá-lo era perfeito.

Mais uma vez, ele via-se querendo provar mais e mais. Talvez Aiolos não houvesse mesmo errado em suas brincadeiras, mas isto não importava. O fato é que naquela noite Milo estava bem certo do que queria.

ooOoo

A casa estava mergulhada em um profundo silêncio. Como ele imaginara, a mãe e o tio já haviam ido dormir.

Era Natal, ele pensou quando adentrou a cozinha, indo preparar um lanche rápido. Era Natal e ele não se sentia em paz. Não com o coração abalado daquele jeito. Nunca deveria ter pensado em uma trégua com Milo!

Quando entrou no quarto, ainda não parara de pensar naquilo. Olhou de relance para o presente em cima da escrivaninha mas não deu importância. Já não era mais Saga quem roubava seus pensamentos.

Era Milo. E ele fazia isso muito bem.

ooOoo

Antes de ir dormir, a mãe dos gêmeos parou diante da porta do quarto deles.

O silêncio imperava. Ela tocou na maçaneta e então abriu a porta. Ficou parada na soleira, observando a cena.

Os dois dividiam a cama de Saga e dormiam, os rostos ternos e bem próximos. Estavam tão serenos que lembravam à mãe de quando eram apenas bebês. Nada mais do que bons irmãos, era o que a visão aparentava.

Com um sorriso, ela saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

ooOoo


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII: "Segunda-feira – 25 de Dezembro"**

A entrega de presentes no dia de Natal era sempre um evento divertido na casa de Milo. Todos acordavam cedo e aquela multidão de parentes se reunia na sala diante da árvore de Natal. Os presentes das crianças eram entregues primeiro – e mesmo aos dezesseis anos Milo ainda era incluso no grupo das crianças. A cada presente recebido, palmas, interjeições, sorrisos e pulos de alegria. Os cumprimentos eram intermináveis, ouvia-se "Feliz Natal" a todo momento. A reunião se estendia até próximo ao horário do almoço e logo todos iam se preparar para o imenso banquete.

Passava das dez da manhã quando Milo subiu para seu quarto, com um batalhão de empregadas ajudando-o a carregar seus presentes. Depois que eles foram depositados em um canto do quarto e as mulheres se retiraram, ele ficou um tempo sentado na cama flutuando nas lembranças.

_"- O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_- Ganhando meu presente de Natal."_

E aquele beijo fora sem dúvidas um dos melhores presentes, se não o melhor.

Milo não pensava se tudo aquilo era certo ou errado, nem nas conseqüências. Apenas pensava que Camus era ainda mais perfeito do que ele jamais imaginara.

ooOoo

Durante o café-da-manhã, a mãe fez-lhe um verdadeiro interrogatório sobre como havia sido a missa. Camus deu quantos detalhes pôde, deixando-a chateada por não poder ter presenciado, mas feliz porque ele estivera lá por ela.

O tio o constrangeu logo no começo do dia. Também durante o café, perguntou com um sorriso se Camus não aproveitara a ida sozinho à Igreja para arrumar uma namorada ou mesmo encontrar alguma que tivesse. Por algum motivo, a pergunta o fez pensar em Milo e ele corou sem perceber, enquanto respondia seriamente que não. O tio não pareceu acreditar.

Depois do café, reuniram-se na sala de estar para abrir os poucos presentes que estavam embaixo da árvore.

Camus recebeu um embrulho da mãe que abriu imediatamente, agradecendo-a com um sorriso. Era um agasalho que ela mesmo confeccionara. Camus abraçou-a; sentia o amor que ela depositara no presente.

Ele entregou um presente para ela e desculpou-se com o tio por não ter comprado nada para ele, já que soubera sobre sua visita em cima da hora. O homem disse que não havia problema e entregou um presente para o sobrinho, dizendo que ele abrisse quando estivesse sozinho.

- Veja lá o que está dando ao meu filho! - repreendeu a mãe de Camus, com um risinho.

- Ora, não é nada demais. - o tio sorriu. - Este é para você, minha irmã favorita!

Depois de algum tempo na sala conversando e apreciando os presentes, Camus avisou que ia para o quarto.

- Não vai entregar aquele presente? - perguntou a mãe, referindo-se ao presente que vira sobre a escrivaninha dele.

- Aquele... não é para ninguém.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e se afastou, ainda a tempo de ouvir o tio dizer: "Está vendo? Ele tem mesmo uma namorada!"

Quando chegou no quarto, resolveu abrir o secreto presente que o tio lhe dera. Ficou constrangido mais uma vez, ao ver que se tratava de uma revista masculina.

"O que aquele homem pensa!?", pensou guardando o presente de volta no pacote como se houvesse levado um choque. Deixou o objeto em um canto qualquer e sentou-se diante da escrivaninha, observando o presente de Saga algum tempo antes de abri-lo. Não estava mais certo de entregá-lo, não porque sentisse raiva ou qualquer ressentimento do ex, mas apenas porque não sabia como as coisas seriam entre eles agora.

Observou o mobile que representava o mundo das idéias. O mundo real, segundo Platão. Camus bem que gostaria de atingi-lo. Provavelmente naquele mundo de conhecimento não existisse a dor, o amor, a solidão ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento que pudesse ferir as pessoas.

Ficou um bom tempo no quarto, pensando. Voltou a unir-se aos familiares apenas um pouco antes do almoço, que fora deliciosamente preparado pela mãe. Ela sentiu-se um pouco indisposta após a sobremesa, provavelmente porque se esforçara muito. Camus cuidou dela até que ela insistiu que estava melhor e só queria dormir um pouco. O tio disse que ia fazer uma caminhada e Camus voltou a trancar-se em seu quarto, para enfrentar mais uma torrente de pensamentos.

Estava deitado na cama, fitando o teto quando ouviu um barulho na janela. Olhou a tempo de ver que uma bolinha de neve fora acertada ali.

Ele levantou-se então e de certa forma já sabia o que era antes de se aproximar da janela para conferir.

ooOoo

A manhã foi um pouco tensa. Kanon descobrira o presente para Camus guardado no armário do irmão e não ficara muito contente.

Saga obviamente comprara o presente antes de romper com Camus e com a mudança das coisas, decidira entrega-lo no ano seguinte, quando retornassem as aulas. Não era que quisesse dar falsas esperanças ao garoto, apenas achava que se comprara o presente para ele, era justo que ele o ganhasse. Afinal de contas, sentia um carinho especial pelo francês.

Ele não tentou explicar isso ao gêmeo, sabia que não adiantaria. Mas a indiferença com a qual ele tratou Kanon deixou o mais novo furioso e a tensão entre eles só se dissipou um pouco antes do almoço, quando uniram-se aos pais para trocarem os presentes de Natal.

A mãe entregou seus presentes primeiro, seguida pelo marido. Depois os filhos entregaram os presentes para os pais, para finalmente trocarem presentes entre si.

Kanon ganhou um skate do gêmeo e teria saído fazendo manobras com ele pela casa se houvessem permitido. Saga abriu o papel de presente em forma de envelope e deparou-se com duas passagens aéreas. Eram com destino a Frankfurt. Olhou um pouco pasmo para Kanon, que sorriu.

- Há vários lugares lá na Alemanha que eu achei que você gostaria de conhecer.

Saga abraçou o irmão, sem segundas intenções, sentindo um amor por ele que era mais forte do que a paixão de amantes ou a amizade de irmãos. Era um sentimento genuino e raro.

- Ich liebe dich, Saga. - murmurou Kanon em tom sedutor, de maneira que só Saga ouvisse.

- Eu também.

"Mais que minha própria vida.", completou em pensamento.

ooOoo

Como já esperava, ao olhar pela janela Camus viu Milo lá embaixo.

- Ei, o que está fazendo aí?

- Você pode descer? Se não, tudo bem, eu tenho o dia todo, posso esperar. - sorriu.

Camus soube que ele realmente passaria a tarde ali, esperando. Suspirou e se afastou da janela, pegando um agasalho para vestir e saindo do quarto, resignado.

Milo ficou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto enquanto aguardava. Estava voltando da casa dos amigos Aiolia e Aiolos, onde fora entregar-lhes os presentes de Natal. Desde quando saíra de casa, logo depois do almoço, estava pensando em tentar ver Camus. Na metade do caminho já estava decidido a fazê-lo.

Viu a porta da casa se abrir e o ruivo sair por ela.

- Oi, feliz Natal! Está afim de dar uma volta?

- Não realmente. - respondeu Camus, ainda parado na porta. - Mas também não estou disposto a ter alguém fazendo greve na minha porta.

- Puxa, você até que tem senso de humor. - Milo riu. - Isso é um sim?

Camus deu de ombros e seguiu-o.

Caminharam lado a lado, calados e foram quase que instintivamente guiados até o parque vazio, onde sentaram-se nos balanços.

De alguma maneira, fora naquele lugar que tudo começara para eles naquele Natal.

- E então, agora vai me dizer o que quer? - perguntou Camus, começando a mover-se lentamente no brinquedo.

- Nada de especial... só senti vontade de te ver.

As palavras atravessaram Camus feito um golpe certeiro. Ele não queria render-se aos sentimentos novamente. Não podia apaixonar-se por Milo.

- Sabe, acho que eu gosto de você, no fim das contas. - disse Milo, olhando-o com uma expressão diferente das que Camus já vira naquele olhar.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, em que Camus tentava sem sucesso absorver totalmente o significado daquelas palavras e sem que Milo pudesse compreender o que elas poderiam representar exatamente. Ele estava apenas deixando que seu coração o guiasse, sem mesmo se dar conta disso. Tudo o que sabia com certeza era que queria esquecer as desavenças que para ele já eram passado e dar asas àquele novo sentimento que alimentava pelo ruivo.

Ficou esperando uma resposta que não veio enquanto ambos balançavam-se no brinquedo, quase sincronizadamente.

- Sabe, tudo isso é muito inesperado. - disse Camus após um longo tempo, como se saísse de um transe.

- É, eu também acho. Mas eu não me importo em esperar que você se acostume com a idéia.

"Que idéia?", pensou Camus.

- Acho que podemos mudar as coisas.

"Depende do quanto você quer mudá-las."

Camus mantinha-se firme onde estava, mas seu coração queria recuar. Era como se um aviso de "perigo" martelasse em sua mente. Envolver-se emocionalmente era muito arriscado e ele conhecia as conseqüências. O amor, em qual forma fosse, machucava. E não era difícil gostar do Milo que ele conhecia agora, tão mais simpático e de coração aberto, esperando que alguém o preenchesse. Esperando que Camus o fizesse.

Milo parou de se movimentar e saltou do balanço, enfiando a mão dentro do bolso interno do casaco. Tirou uma pequena caixa de bombons embrulhada para presente. Pequenos flocos brancos começavam a cair do céu, lentamente.

- Eu trouxe isso... para você. Não sei se vai gostar mas... sabe né? É para mostrar que quero esquecer o passado e ficar mais perto de você agora.

"Mais perto... de mim?"

Foi como se as palavras congelassem Camus e o impedissem de fugir, que era o que ele mais almejava fazer. Ele sabia, para seu próprio bem, que não poderia se deixar levar por aquilo. Não podia deixar que Milo o desarmasse.

- Pode pegar! Não tem uma bomba aí dentro e nem estão envenenados.

Hesitante, Camus estendeu a mão e pegou o presente.

- M...merci.

Milo sorriu.

- Isso é "obrigado" na sua língua, né? Não sou bom em francês.

- Ah... desculpe. Não foi minha intenção. Quando estou nervoso eu falo em francês sem perceber.

- Você está nervoso?

Camus respirou fundo e retomou a calma num instante.

- Talvez um pouco. Bem, obrigado. Só que infelizmente eu não posso retribuir e acho que não devo aceitar isto...

- Deve sim. Aliás, você pode retribuir.

Milo aproximou-se, segurou as correntes que prendiam a cadeira do balanço ao ferro e inclinou-se para Camus que, por estar atônito ou ainda por querer aquilo deixou-se beijar.

- Pronto! - Milo se afastou sorrindo após o beijo. - Você retribuiu.

Os flocos de neve estavam caindo em maior proporção e só então Milo se deu conta disso.

- Não queremos congelar aqui, então é melhor irmos. - Milo esperou Camus se levantar. - Sabe, o presente que eu mais quis neste Natal acabou sendo ficar mais perto de você. E eu não me contento com pouco, vou querer isto sempre. Eu não vou desistir.

Camus não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo e em quem estava dizendo.

- Até mais, Camus!

Milo acenou e Camus ficou vendo-o se afastar rapidamente. Por quê enquanto olhava para o loiro, seu coração o traía?

Camus olhou para o presente em suas mãos, coberto com uma fina camada de gelo. Era melhor ir para casa também.

Antes de deixar o parque, ele lançou um último olhar aos balanços. De certa forma, fora ali que tudo começara para ele e Milo naquele Natal. Ele estava certo de que Milo não ia desistir realmente. Talvez ele também não devesse desistir de abrir seu coração mais uma vez. Mesmo que com cautela, talvez ele devesse fazê-lo.

Deixaria que as coisas acontecessem, como tivessem de ser. De alguma maneira, bem em seu íntimo, ele sabia.

Encontrara seu verdadeiro amor¹.

_- Owari -_

1) Referência ao título: "Watashi-tachi no ai wo sagashite" que significa "Procurando nosso amor".

N/A: Puxa, eu comecei essa fic com antecedência para terminá-la antes do Natal e no fim, acabei enrolando até quase a virada do ano! XD Bem, desejo a todos que leram e lerem que tenham tido um Natal maravilhoso onde o presente principal tenha sido a perspectiva de um Ano Novo perfeito! Muito obrigada pelas reviews e ótimo 2007 para todos! Beijos!


End file.
